


And Kiss You In Every Beautiful Place

by redbrunja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif chuckled, rolling onto her belly, her flushed, bare skin seeking out some place of coolness among the tangled sheets of Loki's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kiss You In Every Beautiful Place

Sif had lost the rhythm in the teeth of her climax; Loki guided her hips, thrust up into her a double handful of times before reaching completion himself, his nails digging into the curve of her hips, raking the swell of her buttocks, his teeth bared, before he let her topple to the side, sprawling out across Loki's bed.  
  
“Mmmm,” she hummed in pleasure and stretched, enjoying the heat of well-used muscles, her racing pulse, the tender feeling of her cunt.  
  
Loki propped himself up on one elbow, bent his dark head to kiss her collarbone. He mouth was cool against her skin, a pleasant counterpoint to the hot scratches on her backside.  
  
He licked playfully at the hollow of her throat and Sif chuckled, rolling onto her belly, her flushed, bare skin seeking out some place of coolness among the tangled sheets.  
  
She’d had other lovers besides Loki, for all that he’d been her first, and this was one of the reasons she kept returning to him. Her other lovers treated climax (theirs) as the staid endpoint of bedsport; a view Loki did not share. He’d been known to tease her for hours without letting her reach completion and then leave her writhing and spitting mad; on another occasion he’d wrung climax after climax out of her with his hands and his mouth, until she was arching up against him and begging inchoately.  
  
Loki applied himself to sex with the same zeal he attended his studies of magic, is what Sif told herself. If the results mirrored his magic in unpredictability and undeniable success, well. It was to be expected.  
  
But the times when, after, he’d stroke her back, gently, endlessly, touch cool and soothing, Sif was hard pressed to feel anything but the deep swell of affection that she’d thought she’d put aside when she devoted herself to war.  
  
“What troubles you, lady Sif?” he asked, two fingers playing with a damp strand of her hair.  
  
“Hm?” she said, and only then realized that she’d been frowning, her head pillowed on her arms.  
  
“Should I be insulted that your thoughts are already with another…. or did  _I_  cause that frown?” He tugged gently on a lock of her hair.  
  
“Neither,” Sif replied, and which was both true and not. Loki had much affection for half-truths of that nature.  _More affection than he could ever have for you, and that is as you wish it,_  Sif reminded herself firmly, and pulled his mouth to hers.


End file.
